Lion King: The Jungle Pride
by Stargirl34
Summary: Scar survives being attacked by the hyenas, so he tries to get as far away from the Pridelands as possible. He comes across a small pride and their beautiful queen. They have a cub together, named Kanika, who leaves for the Pridelands and discovers some long forgotten secrets. Will she want to go home?
1. Meet the Jungle Pride

**Title: Lion King: The Jungle Pride**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King**

Scar limped towards the oasis. 'Shelter, possibly food.' were his only thoughts as he approached. The hyenas had believed him to be dead, and dragged him to the graveyard.  
At his first chance possible, he escaped. The hyenas didn't bother to go after him.  
He's weak, its been days since his last meal, only a few weeks since Simba returned.  
'Simba, he caused this!' Scar thought to himself angrily.

He stumbled as he came closer. It was hard to walk, he had a little bit of a limp. He was sore all over.  
A few minutes later, he had managed to make it all the way to the small pond that was within the small jungle.  
After a drink, he walked further into the jungle, looking for shelter. It wasn't long before he came across a sandy colored lioness with striking blue eyes. She resembled a pridelander, with a pink outlander nose.  
"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Scar. _Former_ king of the Pridelands. Who are you?" he asked. This lioness was quite beautiful.  
"My name is Aziza. Queen of the Jungle Pride." Aziza bared her teeth.

"Aziza! Don't scare him away! He's hurt!" A smaller lioness scolded, running up to the two and standing between them.  
"He's a rogue, Chuki!" Aziza said angrily, trying to step forward.

"Isn't that what our pride is for? Giving lost rogues a home?" Chuki, the brown eyed, sandy colored lioness asked. She didn't look too different from the other.  
"I assure you, I am in no need for a new home." Scar said plainly.

"See Chuki!" Aziza exclaimed.  
Chuki ignored her and stepped closer to Scar.  
"Maybe not a home, but you are in need of help. Those wounds look pretty nasty." Chuki said, looking him over.

"Fine! Come with us to the healer, but once you're better, you leave. Understand?" Aziza asked.  
"Very well." Scar said, limping after Chuki as she led him away. Aziza followed beside the other lioness.

"Our mother wouldn't be very proud of how you treated this rogue, Aziza." Chuki mumbled.  
"If you don't remember, sister, Mother was killed _by_ a rogue. You can't expect me to trust every lion that comes waltzing into this jungle, do you?"  
"I expect you to give him a chance. You've already proved that you can handle yourself if things go wrong. You killed the rogue that killed mother, didn't you?" Chuki smiled.

"I suppose you're right." Aziza sighed.  
Chuki led Scar to a small cave where an older lioness was sitting. "Hello Chuki! I see you've brought a friend." she said, standing up. Her fur was a pale tan and her eyes were dark green. She resembled an outlander with a pridelander nose.  
After a long look at Scar, she frowned. "A friend in need of assistance, I see."

"Aziza found him at the water hole, Dalila. He's injured and needs you're help." Chuki said.  
"It seems that most of the wounds have healed on their own, they'll leave a few scars though. Keep the rest clean, try not to get them dirty. Which means rest, I'll have a lioness bring you something to eat later." Dalila said.

Scar sighed. He couldn't get Aziza out of his mind.


	2. The truth comes out

**Title: Lion King: The Jungle Pride**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King**

**AN: Two chapters, yay! Chuki and Aziza are sisters, yes.**

****

Scar opened his eyes when someone came near. "What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Chuki and the hunting party are back. Come eat." Dalila said kindly. Scar stood up, despite his sore body's protests.

"Chuki tells me that you do not wish to stay here." Dalila said as they walked. "If anyone knew what I've done, they wouldn't want me here either." Scar said sadly.

"Everyone here has a past, Scar. Some do not want others to know." Dalila said. She stopped and pointed to the group of lions and lionesses gathered around the kills.

"Akida, the head of the hunting party, was sent away from her pride because she was unable to bear cubs." Dalila said, looking in the direction of a dark brown lioness with gold eyes. She resembled a pridelander, with a black nose.

"Aziza and Chuki's parents found Akida living on the border of a desert. They took her in and traveled around looking for other lions and lionesses with no home. The three of them found me, injured and dying here in the jungle. After that, we welcomed any rogue in need of a new home." Dalila continued walking. Scar ate his fill and went to sit away from the pride. Aziza came and sat beside him.

"Come to insult me?" Scar asked.

"Is that any way to talk to the queen?" Aziza snapped. Scar rolled his eyes. "Look Scar, I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I'm just not too keen to the idea of welcoming rogues." Aziza said, laying her head down on her front paws.

"Why?" Scar asked, curious.

"I'm sure Dalila told you how this pride was started?" Aziza asked. Scar nodded.

"Well, about a year ago, when Chuki was only a few weeks old, a rogue came here, claiming to be in need of a home. Our father had died earlier that month, so that left my mother as queen. The rogue found out mother had no mate, and suggested that he be king. Naturally, mother refused. The rogue became angry and attacked mom, and killed her." Aziza explained.

"I lost my brother, and no longer have a pride." Scar said.

"I'm sorry." Aziza said sympathetically.

"No, I'm sorry." Scar said. After all, it was his fault Mufasa is dead.

Aziza stood up to walk away. "Scar?"

"Yes, your highness?" Scar asked.

"If you need a home, you are welcome to stay here." Aziza said with a small smile.

****

_Aziza P.O.V._

I think I may have been too quick to let Scar join the pride. Is Scar even his real name? Surely no one names their cub Scar. All I know about him is that he has no home and lost his brother.

I can't get him out of my head! I can't tell Chuki, she's had enough ' boy troubles' of her own. She won't have any advice. I don't even know if I do like Scar in _that _way.

I walked away from where he was sitting, not looking back. I walked past the rest of the pride and to my den in the cave behind the waterfall. Chuki and I share it, since she's too young to be on her own. She's still just a cub and not old enough to be on her own.

When I got inside, she was lounging on a rock. "You went to talk to Scar." She pointed out. "Yes, I did." I replied.

"About what?" Chuki asked. Why do cubs have so many questions?

"I'm letting him stay…." Chuki's eyes doubled in size when I said that. "Really? You, letting a rogue join the pride?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised." I said, laying down by the wall. "Well, it's just….you never let rogues join the pride. There has to be some ulterior motive. Let me guess, he's going to hunt for us. Patrol the borders? Scare away other rogues?"

"Enough Chuki!" I roared. Chuki flattened her ears, surprised. Then she suddenly smiled.

"I know, you like him, don't you?" she asked.

I froze in place and didn't say a word. "It's true! You do like him!" Chuki laughed.

"I never said that!" I said nervously. I sound like such a cub.

"You didn't have to." Chuki smiled.

I went to sleep with Scar on my mind.

****

Very early next morning, while it was still dark, Aziza and Chuki stepped out of the cave to find Dalila talking with Akida. They were best friends, but something seemed to be wrong.

"Is there a problem?" Aziza asked, concerned. "Yeah, we hear yelling. You woke us up!" Chuki groaned.

Dalila spun around to face the queen. "Scar is gone. I woke up earlier and he wasn't here. I asked Akida to look for him, but after about an hour, she gave up." She said, shooting the dark lioness an angry glare.

"I told you, it's his choice to leave. Let him!" Akida said angrily. "He's in no condition to be on his own!" Dalila argued.

"Dalila's right, Akida. He barely survived before Queen Aziza found him, what makes you think that he'd be strong enough the next day?" A pale gray lioness called Bamba said, her brown eyes showing concern for the newcomer.

"Fine, I'll go, but you're coming with me, Bamba." Akida said.

"For one, Bamba is going to give birth on any day now, she's not going anywhere. Two, I'll look this time." Aziza said, walking away.

****

Aziza slowly approached the dark figure that she knew was Scar. He was sitting in the grass, not too far from the jungle.

"What do you think you're doing all the way out here?" Aziza asked sternly. "Getting ready to leave, if you don't mind." Scar said.

"I said you could only leave when you got better. And besides, I thought I invited you to join the pride."

Aziza said, sitting down beside him.

"I don't deserve to be here." Scar said getting up and pacing around for a moment. He stopped and looked up at the stars.

"You've done nothing to us. Don't be so hard on yourself." Aziza said softly. "Maybe not to your pride, but I've done many things to my own." Scar said. "Pardon my asking, but what have you done?" Aziza asked.

"I'm the one who killed my brother, I was jealous because he was king. I tried to kill my nephew, and was too blind to see that my kingdom was dying." Scar said angrily.

"Do you regret it?" Aziza asked. "Of course, I'd do anything to make it right again." Aziza smiled. "Maybe you'll get the chance to someday. Don't dwell on the past, hakuna matata."

"What?" Scar asked, confused. Aziza laughed. "It means 'no worries'. You're here now, that's what matters. If you wish to face your past and go back, then at least wait till you're better. I care too much about you to let you leave so soon." Aziza said.

'Did I really just say that out loud?' she asked herself, embarrassed.

****

**Review please? It makes me happy to write the next chapter if you do. =D**


	3. I love you too much to let you go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King.**

****

It's been a few weeks since Aziza accidentally revealed to Scar that she actually cared about him. They've spent a lot of time together since then. At one point, Chuki seemed depressed. At first she wouldn't tell why, but later Aziza found out that Chuki was upset about never knowing her father.

He died months before she was born. To cheer her up, Scar told her about the great kings of the past, and how after they pass away; they live among the stars, guiding the family and friends that they left behind.

Chuki immediately cheered up, and Aziza often saw her out looking at the stars, talking to their parents whenever she was having troubles. Aziza sometimes did it too. She was doing it quite often now, too. She always talked to her mother about how she loves Scar, but doesn't know how to tell him; And sometimes how she worries that he doesn't love her back.

This time, Scar was looking for her.

"I don't know what to say to him, mother." Aziza said softly, looking up at the stars. "Sometimes, Chuki says he looks at me like he likes me, but I never notice. When he arrived, I didn't trust him, but now I feel drawn to him." She whispered, looking at the grass below her feet.

'She feels the same way?' Scar asked himself. He stepped forward accidentally stepping on a twig. Aziza spun around and prepared to attack, but calmed down when she saw it was Scar.

"Scar! Uh, what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you, Queen Aziza." Scar replied.

Aziza flattened her ears in embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" she asked. "Enough." Scar said, walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, I just feel….alone. I feel like I'm alone in the world, sure I have my sister. But I practically raised her, but she's growing up. Too fast." Aziza said sadly.

"Scar, when your nephew returned, did you feel regret for what you had done then?" Aziza asked, surprising Scar.

"A little, seeing him grown up, I realized that I missed out on the happy family I could have had. Why?"

Aziza smiled. "You still can have one." She said, placing her paw on top of Scar's.

He moved away quickly and started to pace. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way!" Aziza said, suddenly more embarrassed than before.

"It's not you at all." Scar said, stopping to look at Aziza.

"Then what's wrong?" Aziza asked worried. "Were you planning on leaving?" she asked.

"No, I failed at being a mate and a father before, I'm not sure I'd be better a second time." Scar said, sadly.

"Hakuna Matata, Scar. It's in the past, you've changed." Aziza said, comfortingly. "But…." Scar protested.

"Do what your heart tells you. That's what Mother always told me. If you really think you aren't fit to be a mate or father, then I won't pressure you, but if you're willing to put your past behind you and try again, then no one's stopping you." Aziza said sternly.

"I love you too much to let you go." Scar said, nuzzling Aziza's cheek. "I feel the same way." Aziza said smiling.

****

**Review plz? :D**


	4. Meet the Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King.**

**To Guest Reviewer: They'll come in later, right now Scar is in the jungle, not the Pridelands.**

**-TLK**

_A few months later_

Aziza cried. She had given birth to three cubs, a few weeks sooner than she was supposed to. Two had died, and the third was dying. She licked the cubs head. "You can make it little one, please don't give up." She whispered.

The cub, a female, was small, and would likely not make it. Her brothers had been buried next to their grandparents.

**-TLK**

Aziza licked the cub sleeping in her paws, waking her up. The cub, who had Scar's pelt and eyes, had Aziza's underbelly coloring, and black ear lining. She also had a small tuft of fur on her head that was black on he ends. The cub opened her eyes and yawned. She reached up and pawed her mother's nose.

Aziza smiled at her daughter. "Scar, she looks just like you."

A young cub came running over, followed by Bamba, their mother. "Slow down, Kivuli." Bamba scolded. "What's her name, Queen Aziza?" The young, gray cub asked. He looked just like his mother.

"Kanika." Aziza said smiling. "Kanika?"Kivuli asked.

"It means 'Dark'. Like her fur ." Aziza said, looking at the smiling cub.

"Can she come play?" Kivuli asked.

"Not today, Kivuli. She's still too small." Bamba said, guiding him away.

**-TLK**

**EDIT: Yes I Changed her name. I didn't really like Kitwana too much.**

**I know it's a really short chapter, I'm sorry.**

**Review please? It makes me happy to write the next chapter if you do. =D**


	5. I'll prove them wrong, I'm not weak!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King.**

**To Guest Reviewer: They'll come in later, right now Scar is in the jungle, not the Pridelands.**

**-TLK**

Kivuli, Kanika, and Stara, a cub born a few weeks before Kanika, all gathered at the edge of the jungle, looking out at the desert beyond.

"I wonder what's out there." Stara, the golden furred, blue eyed cub said, looking around. "My mom says it's not safe." Kanika said, backing up further into the jungle. "Well it can't be that bad. Wasn't your dad from a pride out there?" Kivuli asked.

Another cub, with creamy colored fur and red eyes walked over. "The only reason your mom says it's not safe is because you'd never make it out there!" she teased.

The three other cubs turned around. "What do you want, Tabia?" Kivuli snapped. "Just sayin'. Kitty was born too early, that's why she's so skinny looking. She's too weak and can't handle herself." Tabia laughed.

"I'll go out there one day, I can make it!" Kanika snapped. Tabia's facial expression changed from amused to annoyed. "No you won't, you won't even know where you're gonna go." She said.

Kanika growled. "I'll go to the Pridelands. Then I'll come all the way back!"

Tabia smirked and walked away. "I doubt it." She mumbled. As she was walking away, she bumped into something big and sandy colored. "Princess Chuki!" she gasped, looking up guiltily at the almost full grown lioness.

"I was….I was just….." Tabia stuttered. "Go home, Tabia. Now." Chuki growled. She walked over to the three cubs, two of which jumped out of her way. "Chuki, Chuki no!" Kanika protested as her aunt picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

She glared at the other two cubs, who lowered their heads and followed as they walked back to the caves.

Once there, Chuki set Kanika down and turned to face the other two. "You know you aren't supposed to go near the edge of the jungle, don't you?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, but….." Kivuli protested. "You're lucky I was patrolling the borders today, your parents would have thrown a fit!" Chuki said.

"So, you're not mad?" Stara asked hopefully. "Actually, I am. But I won't tell." Chuki said smiling.

"Thanks Chuki!" the three cubs said in unison, turning to run away. Chuki stepped on her niece's tail, preventing her from going as well.

"So you plan on going to Scar's homeland?" she asked. "Someday, maybe." Kanika replied.

"Just so you can rub it in Tabia's face?" Chuki asked. "She says I'm weak, that I wouldn't make it on my own!" Kanika said angrily.

"Kitty, you're just a cub." Chuki said, earning an angry glare from her niece. "I can do it!" she yelled before running off in the other direction.

**-TLK**

Kanika walked along a path, away from the caves and deeper into the jungle.

"I'll do it, just to prove them wrong. I'll wait until I'm a little bigger and then…" Just as she stopped for a moment, she came face to face with a warthog.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. "Who are you?"

"Did I scare you?" The warthog asked guiltily. "Yeah! Who are you?" Kanika snapped. "My name is Pumbaa. What's yours?" Pumbaa asked politely.

"Princess Kanika of the Jungle Pride. Daughter of Queen Aziza and King Scar." Kanika stated proudly. "Jungle Pride? There's a pride living here?" Pumbaa asked, ignoring the fact that Kanika just said 'King Scar'.

"Yeah, why?" Kanika asked. "Well, I used to live here, with my best friend." Pumbaa said. "Then why'd you come back?"

"To remember old times, before we went to the Pridelands with our friend Simba." Pumbaa said smiling.

'Simba? Pridelands? Now's my chance!' Kanika thought to herself.

"When are you and your friend going back?" she asked, smiling. "Uhhhh, soon?" Pumba said.

"Let me come too!" Kanika suggested. "Why…?" Pumbaa asked apprehensively.

'I have to think fast.' Kanika thought nervously. "I know Simba, I was born in the Pridelands too! I want to go back but I don't know how to get there."

"Okay, come on!"

'Thank the kings that this warthog isn't very bright.' Kanika thought relieved.

**-TLK**

**Reviews are appreciated. =)**


	6. Meet the Pridelanders

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King.**

**AN: I did change Kitwana's name to Kanika. I went back and replaced the chapters so everything is fixed.**

**-TLK**

Kanika looked around at the Pridelands, stunned. She spotted Pride rock in the distance. "Wow, is that Pride Rock?" she asked excited.

"Didn't you say you were born here?" Timon asked. "Uhhh, about that…" Kanika said guiltily. "You lied? Do you even know Simba?" Timon asked angrily.

"I don't but my dad does! I swear!" Kanika said. "Oh really? How?" Pumbaa asked.

"My dad is Simba's uncle." Kanika said. "Wait right here." Timon said, walking out of earshot with Pumbaa.

"She shouldn't be here!" Pumbaa whispered. "I know, Scar is supposed to be dead!" Timon said nervously. "We have to be smart about this Pumbaa."

"What do we do then?" Pumbaa asked. "Simple, we tell Simba about her." Timon said matter-of-factly.

Timon walked back over to Kanika. "Come with us."

**-TLK**

Timon and Pumbaa led Kanika to Pride Rock, where everyone was about to turn in for the night. Nala saw Kanika and walked over with her cub Kiara at her side.

"A lost cub?" she asked smiling down at Kanika. Kanika smiled back. "Actually, I know exactly where I am. I wanted to meet my older cousin."

"And who would that be little one?" Nala asked kindly. "Simba." Kanika answered.

"Simba? But his Uncle is dead, and he has no other aunts or uncles." Nala said confused.

"No, my dad is perfectly alive." Kanika said, equally confused. "What's his name?" Nala asked.

"Scar."

"Where are your parents right now?" Nala asked, worried. "Back at home in the Jungle. I came without them."

"Sleep here tonight. Kiara show her to the den. What's your name again?" Nala asked, turning to look at Kanika as she went to find Simba.

"Kanika." Kanika said smiling.

Nala walked away, leaving the two cubs alone. Kiara was older than Tabia, obviously, but much younger than Chuki.

"You're really from the jungle?" Kiara asked, leading Kanika inside the main den.

"Yeah. Cool huh?" Kanika said smiling. "What's it like?" Kiara asked.

"Wet. Lots of water and bugs. The hunting party always leaves the jungle to hunt in the grasslands nearby."

**-TLK**

"There's no way that Scar is alive. The cub has to be lying." Simba said quietly as he and Nala walked into the main den.

"Simba, Timon and Pumbaa found her in the jungle. There is no other way she could have known." Nala said. "And besides, look at her. She looks just like him."

Simba looked over at the sleeping cub. She indeed looked almost exactly like Scar.

"She needs to go back, she can't stay here." Simba said, angrily looking away.

"We can't send her alone, Simba."

"We'll send a lioness with her." Simba suggested. "Look Simba, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to be the one to take her back." Nala said gently.

"What?" Simba asked surprised.

"I'll go as well, if you want." Nala suggested. "No, someone needs to be here for the pride." Simba said. There was no point in arguing his point.

**-TLK**

**Reviews are welcome. =)**


	7. You'll be just like him

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King.**

**AN: I did change Kitwana's name to Kanika. I went back and replaced the chapters so everything is fixed.**

**-TLK**

Kanika and Kiara set out the next morning to play for a little while before Kanika had to go home. The waterhole seemed like the best choice to play near since it was hot.

"My dad doesn't like your dad." Kiara said, resting on a rock. "Why not? They're family." Kanika asked.

"Don't you know what Scar did?" Kiara asked. Kanika had to know, who doesn't. "What do ya' mean?" Kanika asked, confused.

"He killed my grandfather. King Mufasa." Kiara stated. Kanika shook her head.  
"That's not possible, Mufasa was his brother. He wouldn't do that." Kanika said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, he did. And he framed Simba for it. He used the hyenas to start a stampede in the gorge."

Kanika stood up. "You're lying!" she ran off. "Kani, wait!" Kiara called after her.

Kanika passed Nala, who stopped her and asked what was wrong. "Is it true? Did my dad really kill Mufasa?" she cried, tears blurring her vision.

"That was in the past, Kani. Who told you?" Nala asked, concerned. "Kiara did! My dad is a murderer!" Kani cried.

Nala picked Kanika up by the scruff of her neck and carried her back to pride rock. She set Kanika down to groom her.

"What are you doing?" Kani asked between sobs. "You didn't think you'd get away from baths by coming here, did you?" Nala asked.

"I guess not." Kani said, relaxing a bit. "I don't want to go back Nala." She said a few minutes later. "Why not?"

"Why should I? My dad killed his own brother! I shouldn't have to be around someone like that!" Kani said angrily. "How do you know he hasn't changed?" Nala asked kindly.

"It doesn't matter!" Kani snapped. Nala sighed. "I can't change your mind."

**-TLK**

'_Maybe Nala is right. Maybe dad really did change. After all, he doesn't seem like a murderer to me._' Kani thought to herself.

Kanika paced in the den. She debated on whether or not to go back to the jungle, to her pride. She really liked the Pridelands, but she missed her home and family. She wanted to stay, but yet she wanted to go back.

Kiara walked in as Kanika was pacing. "Kani?" Kani stopped pacing and looked at Kiara. "You wanna come play? Some of the other cubs want to meet you." Kani smiled. "I'm coming!"

She walked back to the water hole with Kiara where a few other cubs were waiting.

"Hi! Are you Scar's cub?" one of the older looking cubs asked, walking over. Kani looked at her front paws. "Yeah." She said sadly.

"I bet you're just like him." Another cub said, coming over. "What? Rabia, be quiet!" Kiara snapped. "Let Kanika fight her own battles, Kiara!" The first cub snapped.

"She didn't do anything to you!" Kiara yelled. Rabia looked over her shoulder and saw her mother coming to get them. "I bet Kanika is gonna turn out just like her dad did. A murderer!" Rabia said smiling.

That struck Kanika's last nerve. She pounced on Rabia, pinning her to the ground. She growled as she prepared to strike Rabia with her unsheathed claws, when Rabia's mother interjected and slapped Kanika away with her own claws.

Kiara gasped when she saw the three bloody scratches on Kani's left eye.

**-TLK**

**Reviews plz? =)**


	8. Going home

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King.**

**AN: I did change Kitwana's name to Kanika. I went back and replaced the chapters so everything is fixed.**

**Over three hundred hits? Thanks!**

**-TLK**

_Previous Chapter:_

"_She didn't do anything to you!" Kiara yelled. Rabia looked over her shoulder and saw her mother coming to get them. "I bet Kanika is gonna turn out just like her dad did. A murderer!" Rabia said smiling. _

_That struck Kanika's last nerve. She pounced on Rabia, pinning her to the ground. She growled as she prepared to strike Rabia with her unsheathed claws, when Rabia's mother interjected and slapped Kanika away with her own claws._

_Kiara gasped when she saw the three bloody scratches on Kani's left eye._

**-TLK**

"See! You are just like…" Rabia was cut off by a loud, ear-splitting roar. Scar ran towards them, jumping in-between Kani and Rabia's mother.

"How dare you lay a paw on her!" Scar roared in anger. Kani forgot how angry she was at Rabia and suddenly remembered how much she feared Scar now. She backed away, tears forming in her eyes, not only from the pain but from the thought of her father as a murderer too.

She turned and ran in the other direction, ignoring her father's pleas for her to come back. She ran until she couldn't see the waterhole anymore. She found a den near Pride Rock that obviously hadn't been occupied for a while. She sat down behind a large rock, out of view from the cave entrance and cried silently.

About an hour later, Scar came in. He honestly didn't expect to find Kanika hiding in his old den. When she saw him, Kanika backed away. "What's wrong, Kani?" Scar asked, concerned.

'Besides the bloody scratches on your eye.' He added mentally.

"Y…..you killed him!" Kani stuttered. Scar's eyes widened. "You killed Mufasa, your own brother!" Kani said angrily.

"It was a mistake. There's not a day I don't regret it." Scar said laying down beside Kani.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Does momma know?" Kani asked accusingly.

"Yes, your mother does know." Scar said. He wiped the blood off of Kani's eye. "That doesn't look too good, Kani. I'll take you to Rafiki." Scar said, picking Kani up by the scruff of the neck and carrying her out.

As Scar carried her to Rafiki's tree, many Pridelanders looked at him questioningly.

'I thought he was dead!' 'Why does he have a cub?' 'Why is he even here?' Were a few of the angry questions exchanged by each of the angry animals. Scar didn't pay attention to them.

Rafiki couldn't do much for Kanika's new scars though. Which is what Scar feared. Kanika would forever be scarred, just like Scar had been. **(So many 'scars' in one paragraph)**

"I'm not going back!" Kani stated simply when Scar told her he was taking her home. "You have to, Kani." Scar said sternly.

"I like it here." Kani said back. "What about your mother?" Scar asked. "She can come visit, just like you did." Kani said.

"What about Kivuli? He's been worried about you." Scar said, catching Kani's attention.

"Alright fine."

**-TLK**

**Almost done! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King.**

**AN: I did change Kitwana's name to Kanika. I went back and replaced the chapters so everything is fixed.**

**Over eight hundred hits? Thanks!**

**-TLK**

**So I figured that since there really wasn't a cliffhanger in the last chapter, then I could go ahead and let that be the end of it. I might come back and add a chapter, but for now….**

**BYE! Thanks for reading. =)**


End file.
